Just A Little Late
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: Puck is not a suitable father. He is always just a little late. Even in Quinn's time of need. But does he really need to be a father, now? Quinn needed Puck and he wasn't there, he was just a little late. And that is not acceptable, especially right now.


I got the idea while listening to How To Save A Life by The Fray. Reviews are appreciated and enjoy!

I do not own anything

* * *

><p><strong>No farewell words were spoken, no time to say goodbye. You were gone before we knew it and only God knows why- Unknown<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Just A Little Late<span>**

Quinn was waiting at Breadstix for Puck.

He promised he would be there at 8:00 pm.

But it was already 8:15 and Quinn does not like to wait.

"There you are Puck, I was getting worried that you wouldn't be coming" Quinn let out a sigh of relief, yet she sounded angry.

"Relax, I was just a little late" Puck said and threw his arms up in defense.

Quinn's face didn't change, but eventually relaxed.

They both sat down in a booth.

"So what do you want to eat? Anything you like, dinner's on me" Puck tried to enlighten her stressed mixed with worry look.

Quinn looked at the menu and licked her lips.

She had been hungry a lot lately, and that seemed to surprise Puck.

Even though she got kicked off the team, and the reason was oblivious to Puck, usually Cheerios didn't eat anything to maintain their perfect figure.

The Waiter came and asked if they wanted to eat anything.

_ 'Must be a newbie'_ Puck thought,_ 'who asks if you want food at Breadstix? Of course we want food, that's why we came here.'_

"I'll have the chicken salad with extra chicken. The barbecue berry smoothie, the beef fillet, and the chocolate dipped breadstix" Quinn finished.

Puck gaped as he heard this, 'why was she so hungry? I don't think I can pay for this.'

"Baby back ribs" Puck said and the waiter left.

"Why are you so hungry?" Puck asked.

Quinn looked down at her lap.

"Quinn? you cant still be mad at me. I was just a little late" Puck retorted.

"Just a little late? What if we get married, are you going to be just a little late for the wedding? What if we have a kid, are you going to be just a little late for her? You want to miss out baby's birth?" Quinn asked a little too harsh than intended.

"Why are you asking me this? We might not even make it past sophomore year together. Even if we do, we have months and years ahead of us" Puck replied.

"Or months" Quinn looked up from her lap, revealing her worried and stressed look.

"I'm pregnant, and it- it- it's yours" Quinn said and let a tear run down her face.

Soon enough more tears followed.

"She's a girl" Quinn revealed.

"I'm not ready to be a father" Puck confessed.

"We have four months" she assured him.

"I love you and I love this baby. We can make it work" Quinn boasted and let more tears fall from her distressed face.

Puck left the table and left Quinn to cry.

"Ow" Quinn cried.

Pain in her stomach was growing.

She couldn't get up, all she could do was cry for help.

A Waiter rushed to her need and decided that she should go to the hospital.

As Quinn was being rushed to the hospital she took out her phone and got the voice mail of Puck.

"Puck, come to St. Agnes hospital. Now, dont be late" Quinn cried in her pain.

After an hour at the hospital, the pain had ceased.

The nurse came in with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Miss Fabrey, but the baby is gone" the nurse left Quinn alone to take in everything.

Quinn didn't focus on the baby, she focused on Puck.

Like he read her thoughts he came rushing in, "I'm sorry."

"No worries. I guess it's a habit for you. I'm being rushed to the hospital with your unborn daughter and as always you're just a little late" Quinn sighed.

"The baby would have deserved better, but now she wont have a chance" Quinn said and laid back down.

"I wanted to name her Beth" Puck told her.

"But you're just a little late" Quinn sighed and fell asleep.

Puck left the room silently and walked to his car.

He scolded himself, "Why?"

Quinn's voice echoed in his head, "Just a little late."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


End file.
